


You'd Reject Me?

by anyarally



Series: Langst One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: Allura asks out Lance, and her true colors show.
Series: Langst One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586314
Kudos: 26





	You'd Reject Me?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None  
> Time period: After season six  
> Ship(s): None  
> Notes: Kinda spoilers if you haven't seen season six

The team hadn't gotten to Earth yet, and they stopped on a planet along the way to rest up and eat some.

Once they were done eating and they were all planning on going to sleep, Allura called Lance over to the side to talk to him in private. He complied and walked over to the side with her.

"What's up, Allura? Is something wrong?" Lance asked, clearly concerned.

"No, Lance, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to... talk," Allura started, smile ever-present on her face, "You know, since Lotor left, I've been, uh, how do I put this, looking at my options?"

"Allura, what do you mean?"

"What I mean, Lance, is would you consider... being my, what do you earthlings say, boyfriend?"

"What?!" Lance yelled, shocked, "Look, Allura, this might sound kind of weird coming from _me_ , but... no."

Allura tried to hide her shock, but failed, it being clearly written on her face. In response, she yelled, "You've wanted me since the beginning, and now _you're_ rejecting _me_?!"

"To put it simply, yes. Look, I might want to date you and I definitely still think you're a beautiful woman, but I'm not going to just be a rebound. I have enough insecurities as it is, and I don't think I could handle dating you if I knew the entire time it wasn't real."

"But I need _someone_ to continue the royal line of Altea! I was preferring a three-quarter Altean but I've already decided that half is fine! You can't say no to _me_!"

"Yes, Allura, I can. Besides, that reasoning just makes it worse," Lance stated, walking away towards where the others were already sleeping.


End file.
